Corceia
by Carnivell
Summary: On their way to Haven City, Jak and Daxter get lost and stumble into Corceia: a city in the wasteland.
1. A City In Distress

**WooHoo! YAY! Finally I can show you one of my stories! Yay! It's not the best but I'm still working on it. Come on it's my first shot at EVER writing a fan fic. I will GLADLY welcome reviews as long as you're polite. I'd be SOOO vewy happy to see nice (and helpful) weviews about my stowies so PWEEZE help me out! Anyways ON WITH THE STORY READING!**

**EDIT: Updated only to correct structure, grammar, and spelling.**

"Kilie, sector 34 needs an extermination; we got a bit of a sewage rat problem."

"Well then take care of it! Is an evacuation needed?"

"Yeah, I…think so…I could be wrong…"

"Check again! We can't take any risks. And put the C-Squad on it."

"C-Squad? They're doing sector 8."

"What?! I'll be right there."

A young woman with long, black hair stuffed a comm. back into her pocket. She was riding a dune buggy through the streets of Corceia, a city in the wastelands. She swiftly made a left turn, accidentally running over a man's hat when she swerved to the right. The man sweared at her but she didn't notice. She had more important things to think about. Having to oversee the extermination process in sector 34 would put a huge impact on her busy schedule. She made a right turn, pulled out her comm. and dialed a number. The comm. beeped three times then stopped. "Sape? It's Kilie," she said.

A man's voice replied, "Kilie?"

"Sape, meet me at sector 34; we gotta take care of a rat problem."

"Okay. I'm in sector 12 now. Someone started a fire."

"You just about done?"

"Yeah," Sape answered, "I'll be right over."

"Okay." Kilie tucked the comm. back into her pocket. She then made another right turn and went straight for a while. "_Ugh,_" she thought, "_I can't believe this. It's the sixth time this week we needed to exterminate these stupid sewage rats. No doubt it's going to end up in another closing down of a sector._" Kilie pulled up into a sector filled with soldiers, all of which had black armor and a red lightning bolt on their chest armor. She stepped out of the buggy and brushed off some sand from her green shirt and tan shorts that had blown up from the ground. She pushed past the crowd toward a man with slimmer black armor and no helmet.

"Sape," she called out.

The man turned around. He had blonde hair that spiked and the two black lines - one on each of his cheeks - that all soldiers had, except Kilie.

"Kilie, I was able to find some information out," he started, "This isn't just a minor sewage rat problem. The rats keep coming from somewhere over there," he said pointing to a dark alley, "I got some guys checking it out. A woman who lives here got fatally ill when one bit her two weeks ago. She's still in recovery."

"Did you start evacuating?" Kilie asked.

"No, not yet," Sape answered.

Kilie walked into the center of the crowd. "Alright I want this place evacuated right away! Make sure everybody is out," she said.

Soldiers started to move, going around the sector knocking on doors, getting the citizens out, and running through the houses, making sure no one was left. Sape grabbed three soldiers and told them to get three dune buses, large dune buggies that were capable of holding up to fifteen people per bus.

After the three soldiers left, two others ran towards Kilie and Sape.

"We found where the rats are coming from," one started,

"It's a hole behind a building. There's a gap between the wall and the building where they can squeeze in through," the other one finished.

"Which building?" Kilie asked.

"That one, ma'am," one said, pointing to the building on the right of the dark alley.

"Alright. Thank you. Help evacuate the citizens." Kilie said.

"Yes, ma'am," the men ran off.

"Well," Kilie started turning towards Sape, "now we know where they're coming from. Once everyone's out we can start."

"How are we going to get them out of the hole? Gas them? If we do that we'll have to close down the sector afterwards," Sape said.

"I know," Kilie sighed, "I know."

**So... what'd ya think of it? TELL ME!**


	2. Call Back To Haven

**Finally! A second chapter! I almost thought it died! Any way Merryins and I would like to thank The Maestro of Despair for his nice and helpful review! And Merryins would like to sing a song for you!**

**Merryins: zzzzzzz**

**Me:sigh: Oh well….the little things that keep me entertained barely ever work…**

**Merryins: - O………?**

**Me: Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Jak and Daxter games or anything you see here that you say "Hey! Wasn't that in (space)?" or "I know what that's from! It's from(space) !" or something like that. I noticed that in the first chapter I didn't put a disclaimer. I don't know if I needed one for that since nothing was really from the game but if you were capable of saying the quoted lines above then I hope I can use this disclaimer for that.**

"JAK WATCH OUT FOR THAT ROCK!"

A jetboard swerved around a huge stone just before hitting it.

"Phew! That was – AHHH!"

It flipped over another rock and landed.

"Dax, will you stop!"

"What?"

"I'm going to go deaf with your yelling!"

"Well if you stopped run- LOOK OUT!"

Jak made a 180 turn just before hitting a building.

"God Jak! Your riding stinks!"

"Gee I wonder why," Jak said sarcastically.

Daxter was sitting on his head yelling in his ear, and covering Jak's eyes whenever it seemed like they were going to crash.

"Why can't you ride on the jetboard," Jak asked.

"I am," Daxter said.

"No I mean on the JETBOARD like you usually do."

"One, DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE SO CLOSE TO THE GROUND WITH YOU RIDING LIKE THIS! Two, sand gets in my face and three it's quite hard to-"

Just then Jak's comm. flew out of his pocket and Ashelin's voice came on.,

"Jak, we need you back here in Haven right away."

"What's the problem?" Jak asked.

"The KG is giving us a lot of trouble and we need your help. We need you to get here as fast as you can."

"No problem! We'll just take the Air Train," Daxter said.

"Unfortunately…you can't," Ashelin said.

"What! Why!" Daxter asked.

"We needed it! But that's not the case. You have to get here and hurry up!"

The comm. unit beeped off and Jak shoved it back into his pocket.

"Well," he started, "better get movin'." "But how? The Air Train's gone! What do you want to do walk! 'Cause it's a hell of a walk and you can count me out!" Daxter said, folding his arms.

Jak shook his head,

"We have other ways of transportation," he said, "and we have a map that'll tell us how to get there." Jak made a turn on his jetboard, heading towards the front gate of Spargus.

"You mean those… things! I hate those things!" Daxter yelled.

"Well," Jak started, "do you wanna walk?" Daxter sat on Jak's shoulder mumbling to himself. When they finally got to the front gate Daxter hopped off of Jak's shoulder and walked around, looking at the vehicles.

"Ooh! Ooh! Let's use this bad boy!" he said, looking at the Gila Stomper.

"I thought you hated these 'things'," Jak said, folding his arms.

"I hate when we get attacked," Daxter said, "but before then I'm good. Besides if we use this one those Marauders won't stand a chance!" Daxter said. Jak rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

"Sorry, Dax, but the Gila Stomper is too slow and if we use it _we'll_ be the ones who won't stand a chance," he said.

"Aww!" Daxter said, his ears drooping.

"Sorry," Jak repeated. Jak walked over to the Sand Shark, "It's fast and its weapon's not too bad…" he thought out loud, "Hey, Dax! Give me the map!" Daxter handed Jak the map. He looked over it, "No need for that one," Jak motioned to the Dune Hopper, "Let's take this one."

"The Sand Shark," Daxter groaned, "Why? It's so small and nothing compared to those babies!"

"Because it's fast," Jak said, "and I don't know about you but I am NOT up to wasting time in that God forsaken desert." Daxter groaned again but couldn't argue with him. "Ready, Dax?"

"Let's just go before you decide to use Tough Puppy," Dax said, taking the seat next to Jak. They drove out of Spargus and were off to Haven City.

**Yay! I'm finally finished with this chap. I hope you didn't get confused and you understood it! The next chapter will take place in Corceia (or with Jak and Daxter). Yea. Just so we both know. Nice, helpful, and polite reviews please! And PLEASE review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Celestial Beauty**


	3. Meeting With The King

**Ok here's the third chap. Takes place in Corceia. Merryins and I would like to thank The Maestro of Despair for hisvery nice reviews and maryanna for her very nice review! Sorry for the short chapters I hate short chaps. even though I write them all the time. ANNNYYYYWWWWWAAAAAYYYY! Enjoy!**

"Kilie? Kilie, are you there?" A man's deep voice was projecting on Kilie's comm.

"Yeah what is it Bardos," she answered.

"Just wonderin' where you are. You gotta see Gebon in ten minutes," Bardos said.

"What? Damn! I'm in sector 34 taking care of a rat problem."

"Well then you better get goin'," he said and the comm. beeped off.

"_Crap! What else could go wrong,"_ Kilie thought as she put the comm. back in her pocket. "Sape," she called, "Sape!"

"What?"

Kilie turned around to see Sape standing there.

"I have to go, take care of this sector for me and any other problem that comes up," she said.

"I'm gonna be busy then, huh," he said, jokingly.

"Guess so," Kilie said. She turned and ran to her buggy. She got in and drove as fast as she could. She made a left, swerved to the right and almost flew out of the buggy when she slammed on the brake. A huge blockade of soldiers was blocking the street. Kilie got out of the buggy and grabbed the closest soldier, "I demand to know who authorized this blockade," she spat furiously at the soldier.

"Ye… ye…yes, sssir I… I mean mma'am," the soldier sputtered.

Kilie let him go and he quickly made his way through the crowd. _"Rookie,"_ Kilie thought. The soldier then came back with another soldier,

"Kilie!" The soldier went into attention.

"Did you authorize this," she spat.

"Under the order of King Gebon, ma'am," he said.

"I don't think so," Kilie said, "Were you ordered by him directly or did someone tell you?"

"Ahhh…"

"WELL!"

"In… indirectly," the soldier said, softly.

"By whom-," Kilie yelled but was interrupted by the voice of Bardos,

"Kilie, hurry up," he said.

Kilie sighed, "Wait a second, Bar. What's your name, soldier?"

"Rodreg… Lieutenant Rodreg," he said.

"I'll deal with you later, Lieutenant," she said, "Call off the blockade now," she said, "I'll be there in a bit, Bar. Had a little trouble."

"Ok," he answered and the comm. beeped off.

Kilie hurried back to her buggy and drove through the clearing in the blockade that the soldiers made for her. Driving as fast as possible, Kilie made her way through the streets. _"I can't believe this. How can a day go so wrong," _she thought, _"Get real, Kilie. You get days like this all the time. It's not like they're rare in Corceia. It's all because we're weak. Why the hell did I leave-_ WHOA!" Kilie quickly jerked her buggy to the right, narrowly avoiding a huge rock. The buggy flipped over and back up again crashing into another rock. Kilie breathed heavily, shaken up from the accident. "I can't believe it," she said putting her head back, "CAN'T believe it."

"Oh my God! Kilie, are you alright?" A woman with short, light blue hair ran up to Kilie, "I heard a crash and ran out to see what it was," she said, helping Kilie out of the buggy, "Are you ok? Do you need a doctor?"

"No," Kilie breathed, "No, I'm… I'm fine. Just a little… shaken up, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kilie said, "Yeah, I'm sure. What are you doing here, Kit," she said looking up at the woman. Kit smiled at Kilie,

"The Beamo," she said, gesturing to a building behind her, "Seems like you crashed at the right place." Kilie looked at the small run-down building,

"Yeah. Seems like I have." She walked around her buggy, examining the damage, "Damn it," she yelled, kicking the buggy and hurting her foot in the process. She sat down on the curb bashing her head in her hands, ignoring the slight pain in her foot. She took out her comm., dialed a number, and waited for the three beeps, "Bar, I'm gonna be late, start without me."

"Kilie?" "You heard me."

"Are you-"

Kilie stopped the comm. before Bardos could finish and stuffed it back into her pocket, "Kit, could you-" A loud skid interrupted Kilie. Kit stepped out of a sand buggy and walked over to Kilie,

"Leave your buggy here and I'll get Rena to take care of it. Use mine," Kit said.

"Thank you so much," Kilie said, jumping into the buggy, "I'll be careful with it." She drove off as Kit waved to her. Not too long after Kilie pulled up to a huge building, the Palace. She ran to the large door and waited for it to open. "Come on, come on," she said, impatiently. The door opened and she ran in and up a large staircase. When she finally got to the top, two soldiers saluted her and allowed her to pass through the door they were guarding. "Bardos, am I late?"

"You are one lucky girl, Kilie, one LUCKY girl," a husky man said.

"You should see the luck I've been through today," Kilie said, sarcastically.

"Well all I know is you made it on time," he said, "Gebon's finishin' up now." Kilie leaned back against the wall of the small hallway they were in. On one side of the hallway was the door she had just come through and on the other was the Throne Room, where King Gebon was discussing something with a man. The man came out of the room and cast a glance at Kilie and Bardos. Kilie recognized the man as someone who had recently been fired as one of the king's outside informants. She'd know that scar on his eye from anyone. "Kilie, c'mon," Bardos said. She ran hurried through the door to the Throne Room.

"Good evening, Kilie, Bardos," the old king said. He looked very tired and Kilie could tell he wasn't looking forward to the reports of the city's condition they had for him.

"Good evening," they said in unison.

"Gebon, we have serious issues. Metal heads and marauders are attacking anyone who step outside the city's walls."

"And it's not any better in the city either," Bardos said.

"Right. A lot of problems are happening. There are three sectors today that are being closed down. Sectors 12, 34 and…"

"Sector 8."

"Thank you, Bardos. Those three are closed down and once again we are going to have to move the citizens to shelters until the sectors can be opened again. We can't keep doing this, Gebon!" The king sighed and rubbed his chin,

"I know." He looked out of the big window on the wall to his right, thinking of other things, "I know… Is there anything else you have for me," he asked, turning his head back to Kilie and Bardos.

"Ahh… Sewage rats are a huge problem as well," Kilie said, softly, "It's the sixth time this week we've had to exterminate them. That's basically all we have, isn't it," she asked turning to Bardos. He nodded.

"You may leave then."

"What? Sir, we need to-"

"I'm tired. Please go. We'll discuss this another time. Right now I need to think." Kilie sighed,

"Very well, sir. Goodbye. Let's go, Bar." They turned and walked out. Gebon looked out the window again.

"May I ask what troubles his Majesty?" A man hooded in a deep purple cloak with a long grey beard said in a crackling voice. He was limping slowly and gripping the gnarled end of his walking stick.

"Tell me, Neskee, am I really such a bad king?" Neskee, his top advisor, looked up at the king, his eyes a milky white,

"And why would his Majesty ask a question as such?"

"I let this city fall to pieces. You heard the conversations. It's worse than I thought it was."

"His Majesty is just tired. The fighting has worn him out. You will see. This city will be saved. You will see," Neskee said, slowly. Gebon sighed at the prophecy. He looked out the window,

"A storm is coming."

**I hope you understood this chap. and PLEASSEEE review! Nice, helpful, and polite reviews please!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
